


Goodbye+Together+Family

by bthtallmadge



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bthtallmadge/pseuds/bthtallmadge
Summary: After last night's episode I needed this. It is from Riley's point of view. Watching MacGyver struggle with losing Charlie she wonders about helping him, feeling lost until the one thing, the glue that holds them together shows up at the door.





	Goodbye+Together+Family

Charlie was gone, Jack was gone, and who knew what was going on with Mac’s father. Riley looked out of the corner of her eye at the blonde agent who was unmoving staring at the flag draped coffin in front of him. Full military honors, color guard, 21 gun salute, and so on. Mac was going to accept the flag as Charlie had no real family around. Riley had never seen Mac in his uniform, normally he would never have worn it but he had said he felt disrespectful that day if he didn’t. Riley knew Mac had seen death plenty of times, in front of him in what Jack called the sand-box, and through their jobs. But it didn’t change the fact he’d watched his friend, a mentor of sorts who’d gotten him through tough times, helped save Jack twice since she’d joined the team. That one frightful Christmas and the time someone had rigged that van she couldn’t remember for sure what kind it was. Especially when he was so close to possibly saving him, and to then find out that it was all because of James MacGyver.

She had a pretty good idea of what was going on in the genius’ mind. Who was next? Would it be because of him? Or because he couldn’t figure it out in time? She’d begged Matty to get a hold of Jack, see if he could come to the funeral, but Matty had said no she’d tried, desperately tried. At least Oversight, Riley refused to call him by name any more, had had the good sense to stay away. In truth Riley wasn’t sure any of them would have been able to stop Mac from doing something or better yet if she could keep Bozer from it.   
The funeral was over had been for some time. Everyone but their family was gone, they were taking their ques from Mac. Finally she felt him salute one final time, she knew there would be tears on his face but no one moved still, slowly he walked away in the rain towards the waiting limo to take them back home. 

Mac was in first disappearing into his room to change. She kicked off her heels and headed toward the kitchen when she froze she turned and noticed a pile of bags by the door no one else had noticed. Hurrying into the kitchen she stopped before launching herself into open arms. “Hey Riles whose bags are?” Mac stopped when he saw everyone gathered around a lone figure who stepped out. “Jack.” It was shock, “Jack,” the voice cracked as the two brothers crushed each other into a hug. Mac held onto Jack as tightly as he could as tears he’d struggled to hold in finally fell, his hands fisted into Jack's t-shirt.

“Yeah bud it’s me.” Jack said softly.

Once again Riley turned from them feeling like she was invading their hushed conversation still in a hug. Bozer hugged her close and quietly began moving around the kitchen beginning to prepare a quick lunch. Finally the two separated somewhat, Jack leaning on Mac his arm thrown over his shoulder.

“So how long are you here for Jack?” Matty asked climbing onto one of the stools.

“Oh for the duration. Kovac’s been taken care of. I quite anyway. When they wouldn’t let me come home I just up and quite. Sorry I missed the funeral.”

‘You tried Jack.” Mac said softly voice still hoarse from the tears.

“Not good enough.”

“Always good enough.” Mac smiled, the first real smile she’d seen in a long time. Riley watched as everyone moved around the kitchen. There was still sadness, not helped by the black clothing just about everyone wore, but Jack who wore an AC/DC shirt from his flight. But even with the underlying sadness and the knowing they were in a fight of their lives. Riley couldn’t help but smile. Sure she was going to miss Charlie she’d come to like him and know him as a friend. A part of her family would always be missing. But those that meant the most to her were here. Her dad Jack, Mac and Bozer her brothers. Matty who well she was beginning to consider like a mother or aunt figure in her life. And yes even Desi was beginning to warm up in her mind. She wasn’t sure exactly where she fit into the family, but eventually she knew Desi like herself would find her place. Riley was even fine with the idea of being the sister within the group. Her family was in danger yes. But they were all together and together they’d figure this out and together they’d win.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I just needed to do it after last night. I feel like Jack should show up after this even if for an episode or two. So not knowing where they are going in Season 4, I decided to do it for them. I also haven't decided yet if I'm going to do anyone else's point of view yet. Let me know what you think.


End file.
